


Early Days

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When does attraction begin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

Afterward, he wondered when it had begun.

Was it on their first assignment, when they'd discovered just how well their skills had meshed together?

Was it the first time Bodie had saved him, appearing from nowhere to keep a bullet from taking his life?

Was it the first time an op had gone horribly wrong and they'd shared their drunken disappointment at the injustice of the world?

Was it the first time those surprisingly soft, pouting lips had touched his?

Or perhaps it had always been there, from the moment he had first seen proud blue eyes in Cowley's office.


End file.
